


Mama I'm Comin' Home

by HockeyShit



Series: Home [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HockeyShit/pseuds/HockeyShit
Summary: Hockey won't die in Arizona





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda a sequel to "Home, Let Me Go Home" but it can be read alone. The feelings though are continuous though the two. I was emotional about the end of the season so this happened really quickly. It hasn't been read though by anyone else.  
> Title from "Home" by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros

     Auston watched his childhood hero retire. He DVRed the game and watched it as soon as he got home from Buffalo. He was exhausted but he couldn’t put this off till tomorrow. He was glad he lived alone when he started crying. He wiped away tears with the back of his hand before sending out a tweet congratulating Doan on his amazing career, thanked him for all he did for Arizona hockey. It didn’t feel like enough. 

     Auston watched his childhood team fold. He wondered what it would be like if they had moved to Seattle. Maybe he wouldn’t have cried. The Media asked him about it, and he focused on not crying there too. He talked about how much that team meant to the state of Arizona, how important the team was to him, to getting him where he was now. He love the Maple Leafs, he’d always be a Maple Leaf. But the Coyotes were important to him, they were why he was where he was. He didn’t focus hard enough on not crying and shook his head when he felt his eyes water up. That was the picture they put everywhere. 

     They wanted Auston to help with a hockey school in Toronto during the summer but Auston knew he had to say no. He and Shane had been talking, hockey couldn’t die in Arizona. The Leafs seemed to understand, so long as there wasn’t an NHL club in Arizona Auston would go home in the summer. He’d teach kids just like him the finer parts of the game. He vowed himself, to his home, that so long as one kid wanted to learn he’d go back home and teach them. 


End file.
